The invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of leno fabrics and to a weaving machine comprising an apparatus of this kind.
An apparatus for the manufacture of leno fabrics is known for example from the patent specification DE 466 340 C, which appeared in 1928. In this apparatus a raking blade (designated in the following as a needle bar) is used for guiding the ground threads on the one hand and a shaft which is moved up and down is used for a movement of leno threads on the other hand. The vertical movement of the leno threads is a first component of movement. The leno threads are laterally displaced with the help of a suitably designed shaft frame and an insertion element; i.e. a displacement movement is carried out, with the binding which is typical for leno fabrics arising through this second component of movement. The idea of executing the movement sequence of the leno threads by means of heald frames and using dobbies as well as corresponding heald frame drives has also been retained in more recent weaving machines. If a weaving machine of this kind is used exclusively for the manufacture of leno fabrics, then this weaving machine has an unused potential, which gives rise to unnecessary costs.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for weaving machines which are only used for the manufacture of leno fabrics, by means of which the sequence of movements which is required for the ground threads and leno threads can be carried out, with this apparatus being intended to enable the construction of more economical weaving machines as a result of an expedient design.
The apparatus for the manufacture of leno fabrics in a weaving machine comprises a needle bar for ground threads, at least one insertion element for leno threads and means for the insertion of weft threads. A pivotal arrangement is connected directly to a main drive of the weaving machine. The insertion element and the needle bar can be moved by means of this pivotal arrangement, so that the movement sequence which is required for the ground threads and leno threads results.
In the following the invention will be explained with reference to the drawings.